In a conventional vehicle utilizing an internal combustion engine (ICE), the functioning of the accelerator pedal is quite straightforward. Specifically, and assuming a level road surface, when the user presses down on the accelerator pedal the car accelerators; when the user maintains the accelerator pedal in a particular location the car speed remains steady; and when the user releases pressure on the accelerator pedal the car decelerates, the rate of deceleration depending on whether or not the engine is in gear.
In typical hybrid and electric vehicles, when the user applies pressure to the brake pedal a regeneration system generates electricity that is used to recharge the vehicle's battery pack. Additionally in some electric vehicles, both hybrid and all-electric vehicles, when the user either completely releases pressure from the accelerator or simply reduces the force applied to the accelerator indicating the driver's desire to decelerate, the vehicle is configured to apply regenerative braking, thereby helping to recapture energy and partially recharge the battery pack while slowing the car. Some drivers, however, find it unnerving for the regeneration system to be applied while they still have their foot on the accelerator pedal, especially if the regeneration system is applied aggressively. At least in part, this reaction may be due to the differences felt by the driver when regenerative braking is applied versus the deceleration of a conventional, ICE-based vehicle.
Accordingly, what is needed is an accelerator pedal mechanism that helps alleviate the discomfort felt by some drivers during deceleration of an EV, preferably while providing useful feedback to the driver. The present invention provides such an accelerator pedal mechanism.